


Good Luck Chuck, Bad Luck Sam

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Sam, Good Luck Chuck (Movie), M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam watches Good Luck Chuck and sees a similar (but deadly) vein in his own dating life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Chuck, Bad Luck Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, gosh this is such a stupid fic but I couldn't stop thinking about it. So there. Written. I take no offense if you find this as ridiculous as I do. Haha
> 
> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any sites but AO3 and FanFiction.net.

Sam sighed as he searched the television for something at least decently interesting to watch. Motels weren't exactly a cornucopia of great shows or movies. Finally, he settled on a movie, just coming on, that showed a group of kids playing a combination of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven.

When the gothic girl proceeded to start chanting at what Sam assumed to be the protagonist, the hunter laughed. “That is so not even a legitimate spell,” he mumbled to himself with amusement. Still, he settled more comfortably into his seat and spent the next hour and however-many-minutes watching the now-grown-man's attempts at finding love.

By the end of the movie, Sam wasn't so amused anymore. Before the movie had quite ended, he moodily snatched up the remote and turned the tv off. An hour after that, Dean stumbled in from whatever bar he had hit up to hustle cash. It was a good five minutes before he noticed his brother, staring at the blank screen in front of him.

“Dude, what's up with you?” the older hunter asked.

“Nothing,” Sam replied testily.

Dean made a face of exaggerated disbelief and snarked, “Yeah, obviously. Whatever, princess. I'm going to get a shower.”

Before Sam could appreciate the respite, the sound of wings accompanied by a burst of air beside him let him know he wasn't alone. “Go away, Gabriel.” The words were said without even looking at the angel on the other half of the couch.

“Ouch, Sammykins. I'm hurt, really.”

Sam sighed and turned to face the annoying archangel. “Go. Away. I'm not in the mood for your games.”

The expression on Gabriel's face turned from sly to concerned. “Sam? What's wrong?”

The hunter exploded. “Nothing's wrong! Can't I just want some peace and freaking quiet and _not_ deal with a six-year-old trapped inside an ageless archangel? Maybe I just want to be alone!”

Gabriel's brows furrowed, letting the words go easily. _Obviously_ there was something wrong with the kid, so he was lashing out. Human nature, and all that. So Gabriel did what he did best. He did what he wanted anyways. “I don't think so, kiddo. You're stuck with me. Hey, what's on tv?”

Sam's face turned red from frustration. “Fine. Whatever. I'm going to sleep.”

Gabriel watched as Sam chucked his clothes and crawled into bed in just his boxers. Minutes later, Dean quietly emerged from the bathroom, looking warily at Sam's still form. As he made himself comfortable in his own bed, Cas stepped from the bathroom, nonchalantly walking to the couch and seating himself casually beside his older brother.

The archangel turned knowing eyes and waggling eyebrows to Dean, snickering when the hunter blushed and huffed before rolling over and ignoring him. Smiling, Gabriel clapped Castiel on the back. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while before Gabriel stood and made his way to Sam's side. In his sleep, the hunter looked just as irritated as he had awake. Determined to find out what was going on in that moose-sized skull, Gabriel laid two fingers to Sam's forehead and dove inside.

Sam's mind was like a movie set on repeat. Every relationship that had ended badly, just going around and around and around. Jess, smiling and laughing in a nurse's costume. Jess, burning on the ceiling with her belly slashed open. Madison, folding her clothes and flirting with him. Madison, staring into his eyes as the light faded from her own, silver bullet lodged in her heart. And Amy, and Ruby, and Sarah.

Gabriel whistled lowly at the pain he could feel tearing at Sam. He backed out of Sam's head and sent a quick glance to Castiel. “I'll bring him back soon. Take care of Deano.”

Castiel nodded and then the two of them were gone. The seraph looked over to Dean and smiled before shedding his jacket and appearing in bed beside the hunter, who wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. “Your brother better take care of Sam.”

“I'm sure he will, Dean. Go to sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

When Sam awoke, he knew he wasn't in the motel anymore. The bed was way too comfortable, for one. For another, Gabriel was wrapped around him like a living blanket, and Sam knew that Dean would have flipped if the archangel got so touchy-feely around him.

“Where are we?” he asked quietly.

“Somewhere safe. One of the places I've got stashed in subspaces.”

Sam sighed and rubbed his face. “Why am I here, Gabriel?”

“Why were you dreaming about all those girls?” the angel countered. “And before you ask, no, I'm not jealous. I'm concerned.”

Sam was quiet for a long while. “I watched this stupid movie about this guy. Every woman he sleeps with, they end up marrying their next date. I just...I'm the same way, but instead of ending up married, people end up dead. With the exception of two, every person I have ever loved or been involved with has died. Horribly. Even you. I'm cursed, Gabriel, and it's only going to hurt you. Again. Maybe you should...just stay away.”

Gabriel tugged Sam's hair. “I'm not going anywhere, you stubborn moose. If anybody could beat a curse like that, it's me. I was a Trickster for thousands of years, and an archangel for millenia before that. Have a little faith.”

Sam snorted. “Right. 'I pray to thee, Saint Gabriel...please don't die now that we're together. Once was more than enough.'”

Gabriel chuckled and knocked his head into Sam's. “You forgot to say 'Amen'.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel and leaned in for a slow, sweet kiss. “Amen,” he whispered.


End file.
